


3rd is Last Place

by helloliriels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, F/M, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Nice Mary Morstan, POV Mary, POV Mary Morstan, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: A different take on Mary, giving her life for Sherlock (but really for John) trying to understand her. Mary POV.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	3rd is Last Place

# 3rd is Last Place

You and he.  
Him and me.  
I had him,  
till he had you back.

Now there's three, and  
now it's me.  
And all I see  
Is what I lack.

I'll keep a bond  
I'll try to 'blend'  
This juggling game  
we'll play.

I see you've tried  
I know I've lied -  
But there's  
no other way.

So when it came  
my time or yours?  
One life -  
I had to choose...

I hope you know  
(he needs you more) -  
That I  
would always  
lose.

If I had lived  
and you had died  
I would have lost him too.

So now you know  
The truth behind  
My greatest I.O.U.

**Author's Note:**

> See also 'End game' for the other side of the coin.


End file.
